


[podfic] Last Choices

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [8]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tylendel made a choice; Vanyel makes a choice. Stef will too. The Shadow-Lover's seen it all before, but he'll never grow tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Last Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443407) by [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami). 



I teared up a few times while reading this, but it was the good kind of tearing up. You know, that kind where it hurts so good and feels bittersweet and full in your chest and gut? Yeah, that feeling.

Small warning: this fic contains death and LHM canon soooooo take of that what you will

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20Last%20Herald-Mage/last%20choices.mp3) (length: 00:12:43 | size: 11.6MB )

 

I hope you enjoy listening!


End file.
